Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a device and method for a communication system, and more particularly to a device and method for handling channel estimation.
Description of the Related Art
Before a communication system starts operating, i.e., before a transmitter starts transmitting signals to a receiver, the receiver usually performs channel estimation to estimate a channel between the transmitter and the receiver to further recover (e.g., equalize) the signals according to the result of the channel estimation. However, due to differences in environments of the transmitter and/or the receiver, variations in different levels in the channel between the two can be incurred. In general, one predetermined channel estimation method may not be applicable to all types of channels. Therefore, in order for the receiver to correctly perform channel estimation, how to select an appropriate channel estimation method for the channel estimation is a critical task.